onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wannamakeawiki/OPM Travel - 700 Wannabes (Part 3)
For any info on this story do check the previous parts Also, i don't really know too much, and OPM is comic... so if anyone is somehow bothered by what i said, i'm sorry. ---- Our two "heroes" have decided to go back to B-City to look for scraps, knowing they'll need something with which to protect themselves from danger. they have found scraps: a Wheelbarrow, broken TV's, Blenders, a Combat Knife, a Chainsaw, Laser Pointers, Microwaves, Engines, Batteries, Car Batteries, and some other junk... and have now decided to go back to the non-hazardous Building, to rest and do an inventory check. Faceless Smirk: "i can't believe you can actually make those things into weapons, someone like you..." Iron Pipe: "HEY!!!... anyhow we need to think of what to do in the hero registry exam, there's no telling if we'll even pass (and these weapons will do us no good)" Faceless Smirk: "Eh, we'll probably be fine, after all did you see what kind of heroes are in C-Class? besides you only need 70 points to pass, and that is distributed between both the Physical and Written Exams, so we just need around 35 each" Iron Pipe: " #sigh# yeah (35 huh, i'm doomed)... oh we're here" When our 2 heroes are about to enter the building, they hear a noise from nearby, they look to their side and... Iron Pipe & Faceless Smirk: "Uh?!?!... Spartan(1204)?" Jet Spartan -Smiles- (A relieved yet joyful smile) Jet Spartan: "Oh hi guys" Faceless Smirk: "Hi guys? wth are you doing here? are you ok? is anyone else here wi..." Iron Pipe: "Oh so you saw my note" Jet Spartan: "Yep" Iron Pipe: "Well Welcome" Jet Spartan: "Thanks" Faceless Smirk: "Are you guys ignoring me? HEY!" Iron Pipe: "Well we were just going upstairs, come" Faceless Smirk: "HEY! (Will you stop ignoring me?!)" Iron Pipe: "So how have you been?" Jet Spartan: "Fine, and you guys?" Faceless Smirk: "We're ok, still haven't found Gearbram though" Jet Spartan: "Yeah, i was just gonna ask about that... so any idea where he might be" Iron Pipe: "Knowing him? Z-City, or a grave... you know how he is" Jet Spartan: "Yep, oh by the way, what is that you're working on?" (Let me explain, this entire time, Iron Pipe has been working on creating equipment for himself and Faceless Smirk) Iron Pipe: "Oh, well we figured we'll need a place to live in, untill we find Gearbram, we can't stay in B-City forever, the original tenants will eventually come to reclaim this place... so anyway: we've decided to work as heroes, that's why i'm making us weapons" Faceless Smirk: "We?" Jet Spartan: "Oh so this is B-City? Wait why is it in this condition? in what time are we?" Faceless Smirk: "A slight bit before Saitama and Genos' hero exam" Jet Spartan: "What? wait are we gonna take the same exam as Saitama and Genos?" Iron Pipe: "Well technically yes, but at a different location, so we'd have a chance to get in (well they might)" Jet Spartan: "Uh? what's this for?" Iron Pipe: "Well we'd need something to fight with, if we're gonna be heroes... this was originally a part of a set for Nobody(700) here, but considering it's a part of a set, it means he'll already have a weapon, so you can take this one" Faceless Smirk: "Uh? What? wait, HEY!!" Jet Spartan: "Well thanks, oh i almost forgot, but once we get Gearbram, do you have a way to get us back" Iron Pipe: "Yep, well sorta" Jet Spartan: "Oh how reassuring" (said with a very mocking tone) ---- To Be Continued This marks the end of OPM Travel - 700 Wannabes, however this fanfiction series will not stop here, it shall continue with a new name: OPM Travel - 3000 {Spartan + 700 (a round number) = 300, plus Wannabe = 3000}... and yes i am aware it sounds like a new model of something Category:Blog posts